Bare
by loveindenial
Summary: Modern AU. Merlin and Arthur are roommates. They fell in love with each other but they must keep their relationship a secret because it is not accepted in the world they live in.
1. Prologue

**Bare**

Prologue

When Merlin was eight, Hunith noticed his sudden attraction to her make-up table and he asked for an easy bake oven for his birthday. These two things led to the divorce of Balinor and Hunith when Merlin was 10.

Six years had passed and she decided to enrol Merlin in a Catholic boarding school, thinking that maybe, this will straighten him out but that decision was the worst thing she had ever done unknowingly.

Hunith drove Merlin to the boarding school before his first day. She left him as soon as they got to his dorm. There are two unoccupied beds in the dorm meaning that his roommate had not yet arrived. Having the opportunity to choose, he chose the bed farther from the door and closer to the window. The room has a mini kitchen and their own bathroom. There are two study tables which are made of wood. There is nothing really special about the room but Merlin felt like he was home.

Later that day, his roommate arrived. He was reading a book about the Arthurian Legend when he heard the door opened. A gorgeous blue-eyed boy with a golden hair arrived. Merlin can't help but stare at him.

The boy walked towards him and offered his hand for a shake. "Hi, I'm Arthur. You must be my roommate."

Merlin shook his hand. "I'm Merlin. Do you need any help with your stuff?"

"Oh sure. You can lend me a hand here."

Merlin helped Arthur to unpack and organize his stuff in the other side of the room. When they finished Arthur asked him if he want to go get some snacks in the cafeteria.

They bought some sandwiches and drinks. They don't have any junk foods in the cafeteria seeing that it is a Catholic boarding school, it is not allowed in there. They went back to their dorm to eat their snacks.

"So why are you in this boarding school? I mean don't you want to go in a school where you can do whatever you want?" Merlin asked, wanting to know more about him.

"Well, my parents wanted me to go here because they are very religious and it's also like a punishment for me not to have and go to parties whenever I want to. It's like I'm being grounded."

"Why? Did you do something that made them angry?"

"Well, you know, just the same stuff the teenagers do. Always partying and doing some drugs especially when I'm depressed."

"Ohh. I didn't think you're the kind of guy who does drugs."

"Well isn't that what everybody do? I supposed not. My twin sister is also studying here but we're nothing alike. You won't even think she's my sister. How about you, why did you study here?"

"It's because of my mom. She thinks that this school will be a good influence to me."

"Why? Don't tell me you also take drugs?"

"No, I don't. It's just a bit confidential."

"Ok. I won't ask any more questions about it then."

"Thanks."

To be continued…

The first chapter is set to start 2 years later. This is just the prologue and I got this idea from the musical bare. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two years later…..

Arthur and Merlin are already dating for a year. Being best friends to lovers, the typical love story everyone loves but this is an exception for they must hide their relationship from everyone else or they will be condemned especially in the society they live in. Two males falling in love with each other is not accepted. It is abomination as the bible said but is it really their fault to fall in love with someone they are not supposed to love? Can the heart choose who to love?

Being an altar boy, Merlin is required to served in the mass. During the mass, he fell asleep. His dreams began to haunt him.

In his dream, he can see that everyone in their school knows his relationship with his roommate. Everyone hates him. Even his mother can't stand the sight of him. All of them are saying that there is still time for him to change his mind and save his soul, that if he really love him, he should let him go.

**Hunith:**

**Our first reading today is the story of how,****  
><strong>**Despite the best efforts of a single mother****  
><strong>**A child can still go horribly, horribly wrong****  
><strong>

******Merlin:****  
><strong>**Mother, please!****  
><strong>

******Hunith:****  
><strong>**For his eighth birthday, Merlin asked for an Easy Bake Oven****  
><strong>**His father asked for a divorce****  
><strong>**To me, the link between those two events was as strong****  
><strong>**As Merlin's attraction to my makeup table****  
><strong>

******Merlin:****  
><strong>**Mom, this really isn't the best...****  
><strong>

******Hunith:****  
><strong>**I sent him to a Catholic boarding school thinking it would help****  
><strong>**But, when he met his roommate Arthur, the two of them locked eyes****  
><strong>**And I said to myself, 'Hunith, you wanted grandchildren?****  
><strong>**Instead you're going to get ambiguous Christmas cards from South Beach'**

The sound of the bell ringing woke up Merlin to see that the mass had ended, realizing that everything was just a dream. This was not the first time he had this dream. It seems so real and he can't help but think that maybe he should stop what he's doing. But he can't.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While walking in the hallway on the next day, Merlin bumped at Arthur. "Hey Arthur, where have you been last night? You haven't come back in our dorm. I stayed awake as long as I could."

"Good Catholic, I say we go fall asleep together. Let's skip class and go back to our dorm."

"Arthur, you're superstar man. You should go try out in the football team," Gwaine said.

"Arthur, do you have a date for prom yet? Did you lose my number?" Vivian said passing by Arthur with a flirtatious wink.

"It is always the same." Merlin said pouting.

"You and I, you take my hand leaving me breathless. Take a look at these big blue eyes so you'll understand and know why we whisper in hallways, I'll be with you always. Running together, forever you and I." Arthur took his hand while looking around if nobody is there.

"Tell me why I should trust you when all the girls love to touch you?"

"Cause when I have you near me, I go out of my mind."

"Then we'll tell my mother."

"We've been through that already! This is only for us to know."

Merlin walked to his locker to get something and show it to Arthur. "Well, after school they have auditions for Romeo and Juliet, would you mind trying out?"

"God, you asked the same thing last year and you know acting is not my thing and I might try out on football and I neither dance nor sing."

"You haven't played football for a long time. I think you're the best actor the school had ever seen."

"So take a bow."

"You know what I mean. Just forget I brought it up."

"Well think about tonight when everything is right, we'll shut out all the lights and cuddle in bed. See how far we get." Then he kissed Merlin.

"Is that supposed to shut me up?"

"Yes!"

"Prat!"

Arthur went to his next subject and left Merlin there. "Forever You and I," Merlin thought, hoping that it is real. That he will be with Arthur forever.

Contemplating his thoughts about him and Arthur, he knows that everything's an act and Arthur is pleasing everyone. He plays the perfect part straight from his heart knowing the risk he takes and hoping that no one will suspect about them.

"God I need your guidance, tell me what it means, to live a life where nothing's as it seems. Spending days in silent fears and spending nights in lonely prayers. Hoping that one day when you wake those feelings won't be there."

He's confused because when he's with him, he feels complete and when they are alone it all somehow makes sense. Looking in to his eyes for such compromise, he needs to remember the word forget and bury his feelings deep in his heart.

Arthur learned to play the straight man, his line become routine. He never says what he means. But Merlin knows the scene will change where Arthur will want a wife and children.

**God I know, that's what he wants. **

**But Arthur what role do I play? **

**Am I saviour or a phase? **

**Am I here to damn you **

**Or to help you navigate this maze. **

**Where confusion is a crime,**

**So you fill your life with sound,****  
><strong>**And if you dance like hell,****  
><strong>**You hope you never touch the ground.****  
><strong>**What happens when the music stops?****  
><strong>**In the silence will he stay one day,****  
><strong>**he'll realize that these feelings****  
><strong>**are going away,****  
><strong>**So we drive ourselves insane,****  
><strong>**Spinning circles in our souls,****  
><strong>**As we dance around and play pretend.****  
><strong>**And once again,****  
><strong>**Reprise our roles.**

Playing their designated role as Merlin calls it is what he can only do for now. No one can know about their secret. It is only for them to keep.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the afternoon, an audition was held in the auditorium. Everyone was practicing their lines and focus to get the role they are aspiring for.

Lancelot:  
>But, soft what light through yonder window breaks?<br>It is the east, and Juliet is the sun  
>Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon<p>

Gwen:  
>'Tis but thy name that is my enemy<br>Thou art thyself, thou not a Montague  
>What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot<p>

nor arm, nor face

O, be some other name belonging to a man

Hey, what's in a name?

That which we call a rose  
>By any other name<p>

Would smell as sweet

My only love sprung from my only hate

Thy drugs are quick, thus with a kiss I die

"I think I have seen enough already. This play is a tragedy! Isn't there any other actors out there who wants to try out?" Sister Nimueh said furiously.

Then Arthur came and started to speak the lines with feelings, he was very good at this. The students looked at him, even Sister Nimueh is bewildered. He's the perfect Romeo for the play. "I'll announce the decision later. I'll come back after a few minutes."

"Hey, so you decided to try out? You did very well!" Merlin said walking towards him.

"Well, it's just a try like you said. There's no harm in trying." He replied with a smile.

"Arthur! You're so great out there. I bet you'll get cast as Romeo and I'll definitely be Juliet. We're the perfect couple!" Gwen said flaunting towards him.

"I thought you were not going to try but you did well. Best of luck man." Lancelot said with a not so good impression in his face.

Sister Nimueh came back and announced the roles they will be playing. Guinevere was chosen as Juliet, Arthur as Romeo, Merlin as Mercutio, Lancelot as Tybalt, Morgana as the nurse, Gwaine as Paris and etc.

Lancelot, being in love with Gwen was not happy about the results. He wanted to play as Romeo. If only Arthur didn't auditioned, then he's sure he'll be Romeo.

"Congratulations Romeo." Merlin said to Arthur.

On the phone. "Hello?" Hunith answered.

On the other end of the line was Merlin. "Mom, we both get cast we're in the show."

"Best friends playing best friends, how poetic."

"I knew that you would want to know."

"Well you know I love you either way, but I love you more now"

"Oh mom, here's Arthur, say hello!"

"What? Oh, ok.."

Arthur made a gesture that he didn't want to speak with Hunith. "No, never mind, we have to go."

"Call me with dates Merlin, the whole family will come - even your father, I'll make sure of it."

"Sure thing. I love you mum."

"Oh, and I love you Peter!"

She hangs up then.

"Hey mama's boy, let's go. Romeo, you coming?" Gwen called to them.

"Yeah, sure." Both of them replied.

To be continued…


End file.
